Memories Into Reality
by TheDominicanBlackStar
Summary: A Soma Fanfic Memories Into Reality. Soul Eater Evans has made the worst decision of his life, and now he has to pay for it. Said decision left him alone, depressed, and love sick. Is this the end for him and his beloved? Or will he get the courage to pull himself together and get back what was once lost? Find out.
1. The Problem

**A Soma Fanfic**

_**Memories Into Reality.**_

Soul Eater Evans has made the worst decision of his life, and now he has to pay for it. Said decision left him alone, depressed, and love sick. Is this the end for him and his beloved? Or will he get the courage to pull himself together and get back what was once lost? Find out.

Soul Eater Evans unlocked the front door of what was his and her apartment.

But currently it only occupied one.

Slowly he dragged his feet to his room.

Kicking open the door with what little strength he had left.

The distressed boy dumped himself onto the red sheeted bed.

'She doesn't love me back.'

He sighed in frustration while throwing his phone against the wall; Flinching at the sound of metal hitting wall.

He turned on his back, while he thought about her; The girl he loved.

Maka Albarn.

Her bright green eyes, always seemed to make him smile.

while her determination always turned him on.

He smiled to himself.

But what he loved most, was her hair.

Her sandy blonde hair.

It was always soft, and smooth.

He treasured the moments when he got to run his hands through it.

Slowly his smile dropped; But now he couldn't.

He turned onto his side.

Facing the wall.

'She always slept on this side.' He thought to himself.

'Inside where even if she wanted to, she couldn't escape.'

But now-now she was gone.

Gone because of something that could('ve) been talked out.

Something that involved him screaming, 'I wish I never loved you!'

Did he really mean to scream that?

He was utterly confused.

They did always say 'Love makes you do crazy things.'

But, was it love that made him say that?

Or just hatred?

He sat up.

'No, no it was love.' He reminded himself.

He loved her.

With all his heart he did.

But what was stopping him?

His phone started ringing, and he wasn't up for answering it.

But something made him get up, it was like he _had _ to answer that call.

In slow motion he hopped off his bed and rummaged threw what seemed like a forest of cloths.

As if by fate, his phone was right above her favorite pink hoodie.

He grabbed his phone, then the hoodie; remembering buying her said jacket on her fifteenth birthday.

Which now that he thinks about it, wasn't too long ago.

His phone rung once again, reminding him what he was looking for.

Lazily he looked at the phone.

It took him awhile to realize that she was calling.

Wait- She was calling!

As if my lighting, he pressed answer while screaming into the phone "Maka!- Maka I'm so sorry please-"

He was cut off with another voice;

That clearly wasn't his Maka.

"Soul its Liz, is Maka there?"

"Liz?-Liz where's Maka?!" I jumped up, clenching her favorite hoodie in my hand.

"That's what were trying to figure out! She ran our of the house and we haven't seen her since! Kid nd Blackstar went out to try and find her." Liz sounded like she was crying.

With lightning speed I slipped on my once clean black pair of Vans.

"Liz-Liz calm down, I'm going to find her, and bring her home."

It was then that I could hear the two other girls in the back round.

"Bring her back Soul, and if you don't I will kill you." Tsubaki threatened

I could hear how choked up she was.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm not sure if I want to finish this as a One-Shot, or turn it into series. I've sorta lost interest in this story; But everyone's gotta make a living one way or another. So what do you guys think? Toss it, or continue it? Review please.**_

_**Update soon.**_

_**-TheDominicanBlackstar**_


	2. A Memory Within, A Memory

Three hours.

Three frickin' hours, I was out, trying find the love of my life.

'Maka.'

But alas.

I couldn't find her.

I continued sprinting down the street, hoping to see the dirty-blonde girl.

"Maka!"

I finally decided to yell her name.

I stopped running; And mentally slapped myself.

Hating how slow my mind worked in serious situations like these.

"Maka!" I screamed once again.

Though, I knew she wouldn't answer.

She knew the sound of my voice, all too well.

"Mak-!"

Then I heard it;

The sound of sniffles, before they quickly stopped.

My eyes narrowed, as I looked at my surroundings.

I was near the park;

But not just any park.

It was the park I had asked Maka, to go out with me.

Slowly, I approached the park;

Letting my fingers, run through the metal bars.

Forgetting about said girl, for merely a second;

He couldn't help, but give a small smile at the thought.

'This-This place, is were I lost my cool; The place where I asked Maka out.'

**[Flashback]**

Soul furiously ran his hands through his hair.

'Jeez this is so, _uncool._'

The stressed-out boy continued to pace back, and forth.

Currently the new Death-Scythe;

And yes, he did mean, Death Scythe,

Suddenly he calmed a bit; Smiling at the memory.

It was on his sixteenth, birthday.

Maka had made it, a surprise for him.

Having known his, Soul collecting duties, were way passed their due date.

Suddenly his smile dropped.

Turning into a frown, of thought.

'But-'

'-That's why I have to ask her out.' He told himself.

For past two years, Soul has had to sit, and watch, these-these _dogs, _known as the males of the DWMA, stare Maka up, and down like '_hornballs'_ Patty liked to call it.

Though everyone else found it funny,

It agitated him.

Knowing that if he didn't make his move soon,

Those '_hornballs' _would.

But he'd be damned if those, _bastards_ even tried to touch his meister, he wouldn't hesitate to rip of their di-

A warm hand awoke Soul, from his inwardly threat.

"Soul? Are you alright?"

There stood his meister, with a small frown; Holding her concern.

"Huh? Oh h-hey! Y-Yeah I'm fine."

_crap_

I was stuttering.

The look on her face shown, _she knew better._

The boy quickly shook his head,

Deciding he'd distract her instead.

He took her small hand into his his bigger one,

Calling over his shoulder a quick, 'you look good.'

Before turning his head back towards his front direction.

Indeed the dirty-blonde, did look good.

Wearing a pair of denim, skinny jeans,

Matched by her favorite yellow, and white, stripped T-shirt.

'And was that pink lipstick she was wearing?'

He also noticed a pair of brown sandles on her feet.

Indeed,

'She did, look good.'

"You look good too."She said.

Liking his new form, of style. **{1}**

And yes,

As the years passed, both Soul and herself, had stopped wearing their battle outfits;

To fit more of a,

'Cool style.' Her partner liked to put it.

And she can't lie;

She did like, how she looked.

She looked towards her partner;

She also liked, what he was wearing as well.

Her partner was currently wearing a red, V-neck T-shirt.

His denim colored, button down T-shirt above, the red one;

Hanging loosely, around his torso.

He then chose to match the two, with a black pair, of skinny jeans.

Finally he ended the outfit with his dirty, yet still 'good-to-wear' white, pair of Vans.

Maka then chose, that moment to glance up at Soul.

Meeting his light, red eyes.

"Soul?-Soul why am I here?" Maka asked, with a slightly annoyed tone.

She had been forced to come, to said park, by her nervous, yet jittery partner.

And by his body language,

She could tell this was _killing_ him.

She couldn't sense his soul wave length;

Soul having shut, her out.

She also noticed, how tense he was;

And his hands were...

'Sweaty?'

Okay now, she was worried.

Abruptly she stopped walking, yanking her hand away from Soul's, _oh-so-very_, sweaty one.

Watching, as he spun around, to face her.

His outer T-shirt, flowing with the movement, of his body.

"Soul, tell me why I here." She spoke, with dominance, and worry.

"Now." She snarled.

She hated, when Soul didn't tell her things;

Or hesitated, to tell her things.

Soul's mouth soon became, a fish.

Closing, and opening.

Till, he finally nodded, and grabbed her wrist;

Tugging it, a bit.

Indicating, he wanting her to follow him.

Reluctantly, she followed.

Sighing, she sat next to him on the bench.

Giving a confused look, at how far away he sat from her.

He was nearly, at the end of the bench;

"So...?" Maka started; Trying to escape the awkwardness, that was already starting to creep in.

Maka, turned a bit;

Lying her right leg, on the bench.

Trying to get rid, of the space between them.

"Maka I-I think I, l-l-"

"What is it Soul?" Maka asked, seeing her distressed weapon clench, and unclench, his hands.

She wanted to hug him-to reassure him,

To tell him, he could always talk to her, if he needed.

But something stopped her.

She wasn't quite sure what though.

But something told her to wait, and see what he had would say next.

He turned his head to look in her direction, showing off a small, but meaningful smile.

Which made Maka's heart flutter .

But that's something she'd never tell him;

Or anyone.

"God, this is so _uncool._" Soul said, which made Maka give another confused glance.

The boy suddenly swallowed;

Trying to wet his now, dry throat.

"Maka." He spoke.

Finally finding the courage, to start this awkward conversation.

"Do-Do you like someone?" He asked.

Red eyes, quickly looking away; Before looking back at his meister's snort.

"Me? Liking someone? Ha!" Maka soon began to chuckle, but stopped at her weapon's glare.

"I was being serious." He snarled.

Maka sighed, and looked back towards the park; Watching the children play.

"Why do you want to know? So you can make fun of me?"

He seemed to mimic her moves, as he too, sighed, and looked towards the park in front of them;

Also watching as the children of Death City ran around, and screamed.

"Actually, no." Soul started, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She still hadn't turned, to look at him.

So he continued;

"I was just, wondering-wondering if you might feel the same, as I do."

The boy didn't dare look at her, as she snapped her head in his direction, mumbling words such as 'w-what?' or 'h-huh?'.

"S-Soul, w-what, are y-you saying?" She was now staring, wide-eyed at her relaxed, partner;

Who continued to stare into the parks distance.

"I like you Maka," He looked at her.

Fire like eyes, meeting forest like pupils.

"I-I really do."

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in about like two weeks; Or maybe it was three...? I'm not so sure anymore. And I haven't started on the update for: 'For The Love Of A Meister.' But I'll start working on that soon. I also have another story idea, but I lost my ipod, and it was on there :[ (Salt Life) But I'll get my other stories in, and for my story: 'Balcony.' I'm seriously thinking of making it a series, I have a few ideas. Should I?**_

_**{1}- I had decided to put Soul and everyone in more cool cloths. Not that Soul didn't already look cool before. But I made him have more Swag, and extra coolness. Plus Maka's old outfit, could use an upgrade right? Right. But how good do they look now? Awesome right?!**_

_**Soul- "Right."**_

_**Me- "See!"**_

_**Anywhoooo~**_

_**Update Soon.**_

_**-TheDominicanBlackStar**_


End file.
